Diagnostic testing systems are commonly used to perform various assays on various types of samples. The diagnostic test may be a qualitative or quantitative test to determine the presence, concentration or amount of one or more analytes in a sample. The analyte may be a medically significant analyte—e.g., glucose, ketones, cholesterol, triglycerides, human choriogonadotropin (HCG), hemoglobin A1C, fructosamine, carbohydrates, tumor markers, lead, anti-epilepsy drugs, bilirubin, liver function markers, toxins or their metabolites, controlled substances, blood coagulation factors (PT, ATPP), etc.—contained in a biological sample—e.g., blood, urine, tissue, saliva, etc. However the diagnostic test is not limited to the medical field. Diagnostic test meters can also be used to monitor analytes or chemical parameters in non-medical samples such as water, food products, soil, sewage, sand, air, or any other suitable sample.
Diagnostic testing systems can include test media (e.g., a test strip, tab, disc, etc.) configured to react to a specific analyte or analytes in a sample, and a separate electronic device configured to interface with the test media, conduct the diagnostic test, and indicate the results of the diagnostic test to the user.
To conduct a diagnostic test using most prior art systems, a user must first obtain test media, e.g., a test strip from a container, and then obtain a test sample to introduce to the test media. Acquiring a sample, such as blood, may require the use of a sampling device (e.g., a lancet). According to the operation of the prior art system, the user applies the sample to the test media either before or after inserting the test media into the meter interface. The meter then performs a diagnostic test on the sample and indicates the test result to the user, e.g., using a visual display.
Most diagnostic meters have an onboard memory for storing results over a period of time so that a user can record test results and, with the help of a health care professional, evaluate trends in the test data. Some systems known in the art also allow uploading test result data to a personal computer using an appropriate data cable. The user may then use software pre-installed on the personal computer to display and analyze the data, or to transmit the test results to a physician so that an assessment of the patient's condition can be made. The pre-installed software includes any drivers necessary to allow the diagnostic meter, which is a specialized device, to interface with the PC. Because it is usually inconvenient for the user to carry a data cable, along with the diagnostic meter hardware while away from home, the meter's user will usually use the meter's onboard memory to store test results until the user can upload the results to a PC. Since it may be somewhat inconvenient and tedious to connect the meter to the computer via the data cable, a period of days or even weeks can elapse before data is transferred to the computer. This delay can translate to missed opportunities to diagnose important trends in the data.
An additional limitation of many prior art diagnostic meters is that they are sometimes bulky because the housings contain a large visual display and electronics to support various functions. Some meters also employ test media cartridges (e.g., a disk) that add additional size and weight to the meter. In addition, the user of a blood testing diagnostic system must manage and carry not only the meter, but also a supply of test media and a lancet set. The lancet set includes both a lancing device body and a supply of lancet points, where a new lancet point is used for each diagnostic test. These three components must be manipulated in a certain order and require a substantial amount of attention and technique to conduct a successful test. Not only are the steps cumbersome to some users, but there exists the possibility that the test media container, sampling device and meter could be separated from each other, so that the user may find themselves without one or more of the components necessary to conduct the diagnostic test.
A well-known limitation to users of diagnostic testing systems is the need for the user to “code” the meter. Test media from different manufacturers or media from different manufacturing lots may respond differently to the presence or concentration of analyte in a sample. In order to obtain more accurate results, the electronic meter may be calibrated with one or more calibration parameters that correlate the signal response from a particular brand or lot of test media to a standardized reference. Without such calibration, the results reported by the meter may not accurately represent the amount of analyte in the sample. In some prior art systems, the user may be required, in addition to the above steps, to manually enter an appropriate calibration code number, from which the meter can access the appropriate calibration information stored in the meter's memory. In another approach, each test media container may be provided with an associated code chip, e.g. a ROM, on which the calibration data is stored electronically. The user may provide the calibration data to the meter by inserting the code chip into a corresponding port on the meter.
These prior art coding methods can be inconvenient or difficult for the user. For example, elderly, blind, or infirm users may have difficulty downloading calibration data. Additionally, inserting code chips, which must be physically aligned properly in order to achieve a data connection with the meter, can also be difficult for some users. Moreover, code chips can be misplaced or lost, leading to the inability to use corresponding test media, or using the test media with an unmatched coding device. Further, users may forget to calibrate the meter for use with a new brand or lot of test media. Consequently, the user may use incorrect calibration parameters or codes resulting in inaccurate test results. Where the test is a self-test of blood glucose level, an erroneous result could lead the user to act, or fail to act, in a manner detrimental to his or her health.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved integrated diagnostic testing system that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art, is convenient to carry, and minimizes the chances of improper calibration.